Mobile telephones are electronic devices used for mobile voice or data communication based on network connectivity provided by base stations known as cell towers or sites. In addition to the standard voice function of a mobile telephone, current mobile phones and other similar portable electronic devices may support additional services including short message service (SMS) for text messaging, electronic mail, and packet switching for access to the Internet. When a problem occurs with a mobile telephone, the user may drive to a local retail location to receive service on the device. Alternatively, the user may work with a customer care organization of the communication service provider. The user may provide information and manually troubleshoot the problem themselves based on directions given by the customer care agent.